Seeking Asylum
by ziva-adaleh
Summary: The penalties of Ziva going to Columbia had turned out much greater than anyone had thought in the long run. What happens when a new threat appears against the NCIS team and Ziva is more than willing to abide against it?
1. Chapter 1

Ziva had been standing on the roof for what had felt like hours, yet when she had stepped out onto the roof's ledge she had gradually realized the finality of her situation. Her thin, aching body had felt as though it was struggling to stand up. Every muscle in her leg begged her to allow her knees to buckle. Looking down amidst the crowd surrounding the bottom of the building she could almost spot Abby looking up from McGee's arms, an expression on her face so beyond frightened that it had nearly been impossible for the NCIS agent to read out; however, with the wind blowing Ziva's free hair one way and then another she had almost wondered for a moment if that had even been the two of them. Clinging onto her phone she listened as the voice on the other line had continued to egg her on. She had to do this for her. Grasping onto the phone she could hardly make out Monique's muffled voice begging her not to do it, and she hadn't wanted to, she wanted to live out her life with Monique and the team for a long as she possibly could; however she knew now that she could never have that choice. Ending the call Ziva had found herself looking out towards what little of the sunset she could make out, perhaps she could pretend that even if for a brief moment things were as they used to be. But that had been to no avail. Clutching onto her phone almost desperately the ex-mossad agent began to step off of the ledge. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the third time Ziva David had woken up in a strangers bedroom.

The third time she hadn't felt anything.

Gracefully slipping out of an unfamiliar pair of arms Ziva gathered her clothes, numbly getting dressed and walking out of the room with a half stumble. Walking into a dull, undecorated hallway Ziva retrieved her coat, leaving an apartment that she would never return to and walking her way towards town.

The world had become unpleasantly dull since she left Columbia, and her sex life hadn't been spared from that inconvenience regardless of the constant hook-ups and one night stands with people, both men and woman that she would never see again.

There was no pleasure left for her here.

Stumbling, still slightly affected by the alcohol coursing through her the ex-mossad agent walked into her apartment, not even noticing that the door had been unlocked and the lights on inside, Gibbs waiting for her in the living room.

* * *

Rain, and more rain, that was all Monique Lisson had heard throughout the past month. Besides the occasional sounds of birds chirping on ill trees the rain had been the only thing to give her comfort. It reminded her of the one person she would give her life just to simply hear her melodious voice again.

Ignoring the sound of the same man walking down the hall Monique pressed her ear against the wall, remaining in the small, dark corner of the poorly lit room.

Rattling and unlocking of the lock to her door, her prison, was heard as she hardly lifted her head.

She couldn't stay here any longer, or else she would cave. Somehow finding strength that she had been attempting to preserve for her time stuck here Monique stood up as her newly freed handcuffs fell to the floor. Picking them up Monique pressed herself against the wall, waiting patiently for one of her captors to enter.

He was hardly a man, with dark hair and burnt brown skin he had looked to be about the age of twenty-three, or roughly four; however, his sun-aged skin made it impossible to figure out. As soon as he entered his back was too her, a bad move he would later recall to his boss as she wrapped around the front of his neck, dragging him into the darkness of the cell and knocking him unconscious. Desperately searching his body she found a swiss army knife and put it next to her on the floor, almost with a goddess-like pace she took off his shirt, tugging it over her half naked body. It was well beyond to big on her, nearly falling down the middle of her thigh.

As the woman searched his body further she found a set of keys as she bit her lip in relief, grabbing the two items Monique Lisson slipped out of the room for the first time in three weeks.

Her body was sore, begging for her to drop on the ground and fall asleep, yet she couldn't allow that and luckily adrenaline was coming up with strength she did not know that she had any longer possessed.

Making her way down the hall she stopped at the door, wide eyed, freedom. This was quite possibly the only chance she'd ever have to escape her captors and find her way back. Opening the door surely would lead to her dying, but that had been a risk she would willingly take, and despite all odds, despite the many hours they chased her through the forest she had escaped, only to run into a city she knew all too well.


End file.
